goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua and Jackson misbehave at Quiznos
Plot Joshua and Jackson misbehave at Quiznos by summoning Scar and the Hyenas from The Lion King to kill the parents and two 10 year old brothers of two 6 year old girls and destroy their house, leaving them orphaned and homeless as Scar and the Hyenas kill 6 more civilians. Joshua and Jackson got grounded until the 20th anniversary of Tarzan in 2019 by the Babylon Rogues and taken away by Luna Minami and Custard because Joshua and Jackson’s parents where on a trip in EMEA. In the end, the two 6 year old girls are brought to Challenge Island, Japan by Tom Sawyer and his friends to be permanently adopted by two kindhearted 6 year old Challenge Island kindergarteners. Cast *Ivy as Kawaii Sugarbunny, Daisy Henderson and Clara Henderson *Steven as Joshua and Tom Sawyer *Joey as Male Japanese American Priest *Brian as George Henderson and Man on PA *Salli as Edwina Henderson, Airbus A380 Pilot Yoshiko Iwata and Sakura Yamamoto *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk *Dallas as Storm the Albatross *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Wave the Swallow, Daniel Henderson, Nathaniel Henderson, Kazuo Iwata and Senichi Yamamoto *Jennifer as Custard *Kidaroo as Ed *Allison as Shenzi Transcript * (GoAnimate City, USA, March 29, 2018) * Joshua: Hey Kawaii Sugarbunny! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: What is it boys? * Jackson: Can we go to Quizno's for some food? * Kawaii Sugarbunny: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's Voice) * Joshua: Why Not? * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Boys, we're not going to Quizno's, because we're going to watch Cinderella (1950)! * Jackson: But that movie is for babies and little girls who loves the Disney Princesses! Take us to Quizno's right now! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: No boys, I said we're watching Cinderella (1950) and That's final! or you'll get nothing at all! * Caroline0204: Kawaii Sugarbunny, we don't have the 1995 Masterpiece Collection VHS of Cinderella, just take the twins to Quizno's! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Did you hear that boys? Caroline0204 said that we don't have the 1995 Masterpiece Collection of Cinderella (1950)! Now we'll go to Quiznos! * and the Hyenas, Shenzi, Ed and Banzai appear and are ready to attack everyone on Joshua and Jackson's orders. Joshua and Jackson began attacking all of the customers and staff. * Joshua: ATTACK! * Scar: With pleasure, Joshua and Jackson! Ready hyenas?! * Shenzi: Yes! * Ed: Yes! * Banzai: Yes! * Daisy Henderson: Oh my god! * Edwina Henderson: (in Jazzi's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo! * Daniel Henderson: Don't look back, Daisy and Clara!! * Nathaniel Henderson: Keep running you two! KEEP RUNNING!! Daniel and I will hold off the Hyenas! * and Clara ran for their lives as their parents and two 10 year old brothers are brutally slaughtered and slain and their home is completely destroyed by Scar and the Hyenas along with 6 civilians as the attacks are blocked with a red screen with a black text that says "Oh boy! Joshua and Jackson will be in massive and gigantic amount of trouble for summoning Scar and the Hyenas from The Lion King to kill the parents and two 10 year old brothers of two 6 year old girls and destroying their home, leaving them homeless and orphaned! Let's find out what happens next shall we?" as blood splattering sounds and people panicking sounds are heard * Jet: Kawaii Sugarbunny, why are you so furious and why are Joshua and Jackson crying? Oh please don't tell us they caused any trouble today. * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Well Babylon Rogues! You will all be mega furious when I tell you all this! Joshua and Jackson summoned Scar and the Hyenas from The Lion King to kill the parents and two 10 year old brothers of two 6 year old girls and destroy their home, leaving them orphaned and homeless!! And now, Joshua and Jackson are banned from Quiznos for a very long time by order of Kion and the Lion Guard!!! * Jet: OH MY GOD!! JOSHUA AND JACKSON, WE CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO SUMMONED SCAR AND THE HYENAS!!! NOW THE TWO 6 YEAR OLD GIRLS ARE NOW HOMELESS AND ORPHANED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!! * Wave: That's it, you two are so grounded until the 20th anniversary of Tarzan in 2019!! * Jet: And as for this, Luna and Custard will take you two away! Luna and Custard, take Joshua and Jackson away! * Luna: Custard and I are here to take Joshua and Jackson away! * Custard: I agree with Luna! * Storm: We never expect this to happen! * to: A large church. Daisy and Clara are at the funeral of their parents and two 10 year old brothers who had been brutally massacred along with 6 people by Scar and the Hyenas at Quiznos. * Male Japanese American Priest: * Tom Sawyer: Daisy and Clara, my friends and I are so sorry about what happened to your parents and two 10 year old brothers at Quiznos today. * Becky Thatcher: And we're sorry that your home got completely destroyed and demolished by Scar and the Hyenas. * Clara Henderson: No Tom Sawyer, Becky Thatcher and Amy Lawrence. It wasn't all your faults! * Daisy Henderson: We should have gone to Quizmo's earlier before Joshua and Jackson caused trouble at that place. * Becky Thatcher: We know that this day has became the worst day for you both. * Amy Lawrence: Well, looks like we have to move you two to Challenge Island, Japan to find somewhere to live after your house got destroyed by Scar and the Hyenas! * Airport Manager: Welcome to the GoAnimate City International Airport. How can I help you? * Tom Sawyer: We would like 5 tickets for the flight to Challenge Island, Japan. * Airport Manager: Okay, you 5 will all go to the waiting corner. * Man on PA: Flight 980 to Challenge Island, Japan now boarding at Gate A-9. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. * Saywer and his friends' flight to Challenge Island, Japan is now ready. They and the two 6 year old girls got onto an Airbus A380 for the flight to Challenge Island, Japan and took a seat. * Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 980. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Challenge Island, Japan is 13 hours and 40 minutes. But don't worry, we will get to Challenge Island, Japan in no time. Enjoy your flight. *hours and 40 minutes later *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attwntion please!We have now arrived in Challenge Island, Japan. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show